Welcome to the CreeyVerse 1 - Sonicexe
by LettersOf-AE4
Summary: Based on a roleplay in real life and the Creepy Pasta 'Sonic.exe'. Rated T for VERY minor sexual themes, minor language and gore later on.
1. WTTCV 1 - TPTBB Prologue

**The plan that Bites back.**

_**Prologue**_

_Eggman, after being defeated yet again, had had enough. He was sick of the blue hedgehog and his growing circle of friends (and family) foiling his plans. He was sick of his nemesis being able to defeat and CAPTURE things which he could not. But most of all - he was sick of him bragging. So, after some research, Eggman finally thought of the ultimate plan._

_He was going to create ._

_What he didn't know was that his plan was going to _

_go_

_DEAD WRONG!_


	2. WTTCV 1 - TPTBB Sonic's Side 1

_It had been a normal day. Me, my lil' bud and Knuckles working together to beat Eggman. And, as usual, he was predictable. After the battle, I'd bragged a little and said to him "Why don't yah quit the evil business, Egghead? It might stop you from having your arse kicked." I only said it to tease him. I never wanted to cause THIS!_

_I never wanted them to die!?_

**Day 1 - Summer Heat Wave**

The sun was hanging high in the sky, and Sonic and his friends were chilling in their abnormally large home. All the windows were open, and the air conditioning was on full blast - A Summer heat wave had hit California. "God, we never had heatwaves like this on Mobius..." Sonic moaned, scoffing down a chilly dog after he'd spoken. He looked around to Tails, who was curled up next to the girl who owned the building they now lived in. "I know...But at least the AC works here! Unlike in G.U.N..." Tails replied.

Sonic saw the girl look at the two friends, and she smiled. "Well, for one, eating Chilly Dogs is NOT going to help you keep cool Sonic. You need something cold...Like an ice cream!" Her voice was just as high as Tails', though her's was more hyperactive. Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "Like I didn't know that, Frazer." His short blue fur was blown around a little by the wind as he stood up. The two teenager's on the couch looked at him, and he looked at them back. "Where're you going, Son?" Tails asked curiously. Sonic just picked up his plate and began walking, pointing outside the room. "I'm going to give you two love birds a bit of 'privacy'." He teased, looking at the couple with a smirk.

Tails' face flushed a cherry red and he hid his face in a cushion, while Frazer went bright pink and glared at Sonic. "Sonic! We're 14!" She shouted in a blush, making a little noise before hiding her face. Sonic shook his head again and laughed, leaving the room while closing the door.

He zoomed into the kitchen and put his plate on the kitchen table, but stopped in a skid when sunlight caught his eye. His glistening Green eyes looked at a window, which the light was coming through. Slowly walking to it, he looked at the sky and thought about his fiery head wife. He sighed. "I hope your OK out there..." He thought out loud, not hearing Knuckles and his fiancée walk in.

"Talking to yourself now, fur ball?" The girl said, laughing to herself while leaning against the kitchen door. Sonic's head jolted up at the voice, turning to see who it was. "Isn't that the first sign of Insanity?" The girl had a cheeky smile of her face, though a very light blush as she had hold of Knuckles' 'Mitten' covered hand. Sonic just scowled and ignored the blush, focusing mainly on her comment. "Wolfy..." He practically growled. "Hey, I was just joking, Bluey! Sheesh, learn to take a joke..." Sonic watched 'Wolfy' have a little rant to herself, seeing her shake her head, look at him and away, before she calmed down and looked down at Knuckles' hand.

Knuckles glared at Sonic with angry, lilac eyes, making Sonic sigh. "Sorry..." Knuckles and Wolfy sighed also, the Ruby Red haired female placing a hand on her rounded stomach. "Same here...I guess being a walking incubator again's making me a bigger bitch than usual." The two speakers laughed halfheartedly at what she said. "But..." Knuckles said in a low voice, looking at Sonic sternly. "Who're you worried about?" Silence broke out in the kitchen, it lasting for 2-3 minutes. It was an awkward silence, the three residents of the room fidgeting a lot, before Sonic broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Um, well...I'm worried about my wife..."

The two red head's eyes widened and they looked each other, sharing the same look of surprise and regret, before looking back at him. "Sorry Son, we should've known..." Knuckles said, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Sonic felt a little guilty about making his friend feel like that, and shook his head quickly. "Oh no! She's not dead! The CEO's wanted to speak to her in person...Again..." "I've heard that the CEO's of G.U.N can be very vicious." Wolfy frowned lopsidedly. "And, though they may not be 'combat worthy', some're still pretty decent fighters."

Neither of the boy's knew that fact, and looked at Wolfy with dumbfounded looks. "But that's just what I've heard, I dunno if it's true or not though." She said with a laugh, retaking Knuckles' hand, placing her spare hand on Sonic's head and ruffles his quills a little. "Hey, I know you're only about one or two years younger than me, and that I'm not your Mum, but believe me when I say this. 'She'll be fine, son'. Heheheh." Sonic, at first, glared at her, but he soon smiled a little and removed her hand from his head. "Thanks, Xena..."

Sonic watched as the two went to leave the room, the way Xena hugged Knuckles' arm while they walked. He then watched as both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when Tails sped around the corner. "Sonic, Knuckles, Crystal's sensor's have picked up a disturbance in the Mall!"

Sonic's and Knuckles' eyes met, and they both grinned. "Well then..." Sonic said, giving Wolfy time to 'flee' to the living-room before walking to his teammates and grabbing their wrists. "Lets go!"

_**~After defeating Eggman~**_

Sonic and co. had just defeated their 'arch rival' again, and Sonic walked up to the only working camera of his, and picked it up. With a chuckle in his voice, Sonic said, "Why don't yah quit the evil business, Egghead? It might stop you from having your arse kicked."

Hearing what Sonic'd said, Knuckles had fallen to the ground in hysteric laughter and Tails approached Sonic. "Sonic, I don't think you should be saying things like that." Sonic laughed and with a shake of his head, he dismissed the comment with the reply "It'll be fine!" while breaking the camera.

_**~In Sonic's Dream World~**_

_A large array of haunting images floated around in his brain - Images of people harming his wife and kids, of his friends being torn a part, of innocents being massacred. But that was just the start of his totally messed up dream._

_The memories of the Ultimate torture machine swirled around and replayed themselves to him. He saw the monstrosity above him, and felt the restraints constricting almost all of his movement. He screamed many words, begging the male controlling the Demonic machine not to turn it on. Though the dead man didn't listen to him, his disfigured form pressing the 'ON' button._

_Alas, the infamous _**Scream Wagon **_began its torture. Its spikes tore through his Blue Furry Flesh, its pulley stretched his limbs to unimaginable lengths, and its cauldron full of hellishly hot liquid poured down onto his weak, bleeding form, boiling his blood, scolding his skin and melting his fur and flesh._

_His cries were tear-filled, his scream were blood curdling. "NO! OH GOD, PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST STOP THIS HELL PLEASE!"_

_Soon, the machine seemed to buckle and shake, which made things a lot worse. The liquid was splashing out as the spikes ripped out of his gory body, and it burned the open bloody wounds._

_But, many torturous moments later, Sonic's bloodshot eyes opened to see the scariest sight he'd ever seen._

_He saw the bloody foot of the same _**Hate Cage **_which crushed him and the _**Scream Wagon **_that gruesome yet fateful day._

**Day two - Trapped**

Sonic woke up screaming with Tails shaking him. His breathes were fact and shallow and his heart-race was just as fast. "Sonic! Are you OK!?" Tails shouted worriedly with partially damp fur. Sonic only nodded slightly, as he was unable to do anything else. Tails kept repeating many methods of calming people on Sonic, but with little success. He was soon knocked unconscious, and when he woke up he was calm enough to explain what had happened.

Tails understood why it was so scary to him, as he remembered hearing some of what had happened before their ear pieces disconnected. After approximately two and a half hours, the two friends decided to find Knuckles and go out for a relaxing day out.

The day was going well at first, the three were laughing like they were high and it felt like old times to them. "Oh! Remember when Amy went PSYCHO of Eggman, and she threw, like, a BILLION hammers at his ship!" Tails practically laughed his words out. "HA! Yeah, I remember that! That was fucking hilarious!" Knuckles replied loudly.

Sonic watched them happily, laughing and joining in at some points. Though soon, he felt that he should go to a restroom before he 'made a mess'. "Um, guys, wait here for a minute, I gotta go to the toilet." His voice was strained ever so slightly. "Sure thing, Sonic." Knuckles chuckled, shaking his head a little.

Sonic nodded to the two friends and sped to the rest room. He was barely gone for a minute or two, but when he got out...Knuckles and Tails were gone. "Tails? Knuckles?" He asked out loud, looking around at a somewhat untouched area. "Guys? Where are you!?" He shouted as he quickly walked around looking for them. He was getting frantic, calling out for them and searching around town. His best buds, his team mates...Had just vanished. "No, they can't just DISAPPEAR?..."

Suddenly, he heard a really digitally distorted voice behind him. He could barely understand it, and to him it sounded like it'd said, _"Wear id yoh Good new?" _He was frozen with fear, but he didn't understand why. He'd faced hundred of enemies, dangers, and even creations from Brutal Legend made into reality! But...This felt different. This felt...Creepy.

_**"Where's your God now?"**_


End file.
